japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Kudou "Fuyuppe" Fuyuka
Kudou "Fuyuppe" Fuyuka (久遠 冬花) is the daughter of the late Ono Masataka, and the adopted daughter of Kudou Michiya. She is also Endou's childhood friend, and his wife in the dark version of the video game. In the Inazuma Eleven GO anime, she works as a full time nurse. Background She was born as the only child and daughter of Ono Masataka and his unnamed wife. When Fuyuka was very little she met Endou Mamoru during the first grade, and became good friends with him. Endou had given her the nickname "Fuyuppe" since he couldn't say her name very well. Whereas she call him Mamoru kun. She and Endou would always play in the sand box, or she would always try to take Endou's soccer ball from him. She also got to meet Endou's mother. Her father even taught her how to read weird writing that was written inside of Daisuke's notebooks. However she and her family had to move, which made her sad that she couldn't see Endou anymore. Also while she was still little, (according to Kudou it was seven years ago), that her father, Ono Masataka, and her mother both died while being run over by a car. Fuyuka was so horrible that she was hospitalized for months. While in the hospital, she wouldn't even eat as she just lay her head on her arms and knees. Due to this it made her depress, and she had to get her memory erased. It was during that time, Kudou later decided to adopt Fuyuka as his daughter. Personality She usually speaks with a soft tone, and acts like a mother to Inazuma Japan. She does many things to contribute as a manager, such as reading books about nutrition and health to make her food taste better, and adding labels on each of the member's bottles and towels to make things easier. She also seems to be a bit naive since didn't realize that Urabe Rika arranged her date with Endou. In GO she is more confident and resolute, especially to Amemiya Taiyou and Shindou Takuto. She also doesn't speak with such soft tone. She takes her job very seriously by following the rules. However she can get worry, such as when she call Endou to give him top secret information. Appearance Fuyuka has fair skin, blue eyes and an innocent appearance. She has long lavender hair tied in a half ponytail. She usually wears a short sleeved white shirt, a blue mini-skirt, a teal vest, a blue necktie pair of white socks and dark purple shoes. When she was younger, she had shorter hair that was usually tied in pigtails. She used to wear a white collar shirt, black sweater, pink skirt, purple socks and pink shoes. In the GO anime, her hair is tied as bun and she wears a white, and light blue nurse uniform, coupled with a white nurse hat and white slippers. In the Dark version of the game, her attire consists of a white t shirt, a dark blue pantyhose, green slippers, and a light green apron with blue and white stripes. Abilities 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 3 She first appeared in episode 68, secretly watching Raimon practice. Endou then went up to her, recognizing her as "Fuyuppe". But Fuyuka explained to him that it was her first time in Inazuma Town and she couldn't recall meeting him. She then said goodbye to him, confusing Endou since he was certain that she was his childhood friend. She then became one of Inazuma Japan managers after Natsumi left. In episode 78, she was worried about Endou's behavior although Touko said that he was just searching for a new hissatsu technique. However, Rika instead told her that Endou was in a great danger and Fuyuka ended up believing her. She then followed Rika's "instructions" to supposedly save Endou, which were to bring him to an amusement park, take him on a thrilling ride, go to a clothing store and showcase the clothes she tried on and finally take eat with him in an ice-cream shop. However, some members of Inazuma Japan were spying on her in the process, believing the fact that she and Endou were dating. Fuyuka eventually found out that she was tricked and instead said that she wanted to tour around Inazuma Town, despite her thinking that it was rather stupid excuse even though Endou believed her. Endou also showed Fuyuka his grandfather's notebook and he was shocked that Fuyuka was the second person that was able to read his grandfather's handwriting. In episode 95, when the entire Inazuma Japan team thought that they were going to lose to Argentina, she reminded them to never give up and gave them their confidence back. They then managed to score a last-minute goal with Grand Fire and they unfortunately lost. After he arrived at the end of the match, Endou told her that she was good manager and she was happy to hear that from him. In episode 102, upon almost get hit by a truck again. She got her memories back and found out that her father helped out in the plan to save Daisuke. She also insisted on not having hypnotherapy again because she still wanted to remember. She eventually kept the last notebook by Daisuke, saying that Endou let her keep it since it was his grandfather's gift to her dad. In the final episode of the FFI arc, she graduated from Raimon, which probably means that she transferred there sometime after Inazuma Japan won the FFI. She graduated like the others from Raimon and her father was happy for her. She was also very happy to see Endou and the others enjoying the graduation match. 'Inazuma Eleven Go (Anime)' She reappeared in episode 33 as a nurse in Inazuma Town's hospital. She's also the nurse who was assigned to look over Amemiya Taiyou. She was happy about Amemiya when he first met Matsukaze Tenma since he talked about him often. In episode 37, she told Tenma that Amemiya couldn't play soccer again because of a disease that he had since his childhood. In episode 40, she saw Tsurugi Kyousuke along with Gouenji Yuuka so she called Endou and told him about that. In episode 44, she spots Shindou Takuto trying to escape from the hospital during the Holy Road finals to warn Tenma. She tries to stop him, but she was convinced by Shindou's motivation to protect his teammates and ended up bringing him to the stadium. Quotes *No more I want to remember Relationships 'Kudou Michiya' 'Endou Daisuke' 'Endou Atsuko' 'Endou Hiroshi' 'Endou Mamoru' Kino Aki Otonashi Haruna Shindou Takuto Knownable Relatives *'Ono Masataka' (Father/dead) *Unnamed Mother (dead) *Kudou Michiya (Foster Father) *Endou Mamoru (Childhood Best Friend) Trivia *Her birthday is ???. *Her english version name is Camellia Travis. *Since the four female managers' names come from seasons, fuyu (冬) from her forename means winter. *In Inazuma Eleven GO Dark, Fuyuka still works as a nurse. *In the Inazuma Eleven 3 she is a bad cook, while in the anime she is a very good cook just like in Inazuma Eleven GO Dark. *In the game it said that she lost her memories due to shock, but in the anime it was purposely caused by hypnotherapy. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Haruka Tomatsu *'English' : ??? :all information on Kudou "Fuyuppe" Fuyuka came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Kudou_Fuyuka Gallery Title pic of IE 102 HQ.png|Young Endou and Fuyuppe Fuyuka_family_IE_96_HQ.PNG|Fuyuka with her parents Title pic of IE 96 HQ.PNG|Fuyuka meets her foster father Fuyuppe doesn't remeber Endou.jpg|Fuyuppe doesn't know Endou Endou and Fuyuuka.jpg Inazuma Eleven full Fuyuka.jpg|Fuyuka as a nurse Category:Characters Category:Females